An important function of our Center for Demography and Economics of Aging will be outreach, including communicating research findings to other researchers, distributing and promoting the use of the data resources we have helped develop, and linking the policy implications of our findings to the policy analysis and policy formulation communities concerned with issues relating to population aging and the well-being of the elderly. This Core will undertake several outreach tasks. These will include the production and dissemination of several publications series, and the convening of a series of data training, research, and policy-oriented workshops and conferences. The specific aims will be to: 1. Disseminate an Aging Studies Papers series, encompassing the existing Cross-National Studies in Aging working papers and a new Technical Papers in Microsimulation series; 2. Produce and distribute an occasional Policy Briefs series, in which policy issues are discussed in generally accessible language. These widely disseminated papers will draw on the research and insights of Center staff and others; 3. Publish a Center Newsletter; and 4. Organize workshops that promote access to and use of the public-use data sources we have created; that discuss research findings in areas related to the Center's work; and that engage the policymaking community in discussions of the implications of research and of new research methodologies for the policy formulation and planning processes.